


Let's Get Lost {In Each Other}

by Realynn8



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realynn8/pseuds/Realynn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a hot Friday night and Bellamy and Clarke have a shift at Grounders, the bar they both work at. Clarke is late and to make matters worse she comes in wearing a skirt. Needless to say, it drives Bellamy crazy and he has a hard time, keeping his eyes and his hands off her.</p><p>Or the one where Clarke drives Bellamy crazy. And then they do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Lost {In Each Other}

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still barely alive after that finale last week and I had to write something smutty and happy, because I cannot handle all that pain and hurt. So, I hope you enjoy this. :) I had fun writing it.

Bellamy's evening was not going well. First Clarke had been late for their shift at _The Grounders_ , and the bar where they worked just happened to be packed since it was Friday night. Monty was performing with his band, so he was swamped five minutes after he had arrived; then when she finally showed up, she was wearing a skirt. _A fucking tight black skirt with high heels_. Bellamy groaned because he wasn’t used to Clarke in a skirt. He actually couldn’t remember the last time she wore one and he had known her for a while now. She was a jeans kind of girl. 

Clarke rushed behind the counter, and when she saw the what must have been an annoyed look on his face, said, “Sorry, Mom was late for our already late lunch.” He would have argued but he knew they were trying to repair their relationship, so he remained quiet.  

Instead he just grunted and she disappeared into the back room. She came back two minutes later, heels replaced with flat boots and she has changed her top with the snug The Grounders T-shirt but kept the skirt on.  

Luckily, there were plenty of people waiting on their drinks, so Bellamy didn’t have time to stare at her toned legs. He did however save the image in the back of his brain for later. 

Clarke was in work mode the minute she appeared next to him and they fell into the familiar pattern, working with and around each other at ease. It hadn’t always been like that. When they had first started working together a little over a year ago, they clashed and argued and it took them a while to find their balance but once they did, they were a force to be reckoned with.  

“Boss man seems to be enjoying himself,” Clarke smirked, “by not working.” 

Bellamy looked over at one of the booths where Wick was busy making out with Raven. Bellamy chuckled, “You know what he always says...” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Clarke grinned. “ _Why work when I have you two to do it for me so well_ ,” she said in her best Wick impersonation.   

Bellamy just shook his head, smiling. He handed some people their beer and Clarke took their money. He took a step backwards, to get a bottle of Jack for the next order but Clarke turned at the same time and her front crushed into his chest. She looked up at him sheepishly, blushing slightly. 

“Sorry,” she said, her blue eyes piercing into his. A lock has slipped from her bun and Bellamy put it back behind her ear.  

“No worries,” he grinned at her and didn’t miss how her eyes lingered on his mouth for a quick moment.  

He leaned back to reach the bottle and let his other hand graze her neck in the process. He didn’t miss the sharp intake of her breath and smile on the inside. 

“What does a girl have to do to get a drink here?” a familiar voice interrupted their little moment. 

Clarke rolled her eyes but turned around to serve his sister.  

“What will it be, Octavia?” she asked. 

“Rum and coke,” Octavia grinned, “and a beer for Lincoln.” 

Bellamy nodded at Lincoln and hugged Octavia quickly over the bar. “Nice to see you here again,” he said to his sister and started preparing the drink for his current patron. Octavia has been gone for the past ten days, visiting Lincoln’s family.  

“How was the trip?” asked Bellamy and Octavia started explaining everything about it. Bellamy had to admit he hadn’t been the biggest fan of Lincoln at first, but he warmed up to him when he saw how good he was with O. They weren’t best friends but they got along fine now.  

It was hard to see your sister grow up and start living her own life, especially since he has been the one taking care of her for years but he has learned to live with it, letting her make her own choices. And she has made good choice, he was proud of her.  

Lincoln and Octavia left to find some place to sit. Even though the place was packed, there were always a few booths reserved for family. They joined Miller at his table, which was next to Wick and Raven’s. Nobody wanted to sit there and watch them getting it on.  

 

* * *

 

Bellamy and Clarke continued to work for the next few hours. It was getting hot in the bar and not just because of the amount of people and because it was summer. Bellamy found it harder and harder to breathe normally, when every now and then Clarke would (not so) innocently brush past him or when she bent down to reach for something and her skirt tightened over her ass.  

He cursed under his breath quite a few times that night and focusing on his work was becoming a herculean task. All he wanted to do was drag Clarke into the back room and have his sweet way with her. The way she looked at him when she thought he wasn’t looking, wasn’t helping his resolve at all. Her eyes were hungry when they raked over him.

One of these days she would be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later the crowd started to thin out. Monty had finished his performance and had joined Miller and the rest of their friends. Bellamy looked at Clarke, and saw her running the glass of cold water over her forehead. She was sweaty from the heat and he noticed a few drops disappear down her shirt. He had a sudden urge to catch them with his tongue.  

Shaking himself out of his little fantasy, he focused back on cutting limes before he lost a finger.  

He didn’t see her come over, but when she reached for something behind on his side, her breasts pressed into his back and he groaned, “Clarke,” he warned. 

“What?” she said, “I’m not doing anything.” 

The hell she wasn’t. It was like she used every opportunity she could to mess with him and working with a semi-hard on really wasn’t ideal.  

 

* * *

 

Thankfully the bar slowly emptied out and it was around 2 am when Wick and Raven came over. 

“You’ll lock up, right?” asked Wick. 

“Sure,” Clarke answered him. She looked exhausted but she was smiling at them. Raven was her best friend and Clarke was happy the girl finally found her match. Raven had been in a bad place for a while but she was getting better and better with every day. 

She was snuggled into Wick and started dragging him away. 

“You kids have fun,” said Raven. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

“Wouldn’t be much,” Bellamy answered her and Clarke laughed. 

Raven just rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Wick, “Come on, stop dragging your ass. Let’s go try out that new bed of yours.” 

“Ugh, Raven,” said Clarke but they were already out the door. 

Bellamy went to lock the door after them and to close all the blinds on the windows while Clarke cleaned the counter and put the glasses into the washing machine after she had emptied out the previous batch.  

“I swear she has no filter,” Clarke said and Bellamy just laughed. She really didn’t. 

The moment he was done with the blinds, the atmosphere in the room changed and he stalked back to Clarke. She turned around to say something else, but he never gave her a chance, just hoisted her up on the counter and attacked her mouth with his.  

Clarke froze for a second but then opened up her mouth and kissed him with abandon, locking her ankles behind his back and running her hands through his hair, tugging slightly. 

He kissed her like she was water and he was dying of thirst. His hands went into her hair, pulling on the bun and freeing her blonde mass. Her locks came down and Bellamy ran his hands through them. 

He pulled back, “I’ve wanted to do this all night.” 

“Oh yeah,” asked Clarke flushed. 

“Mhmm, ever since the moment you entered the bar wearing this fucking skirt,” he ran his hands over her legs, from her knees at his side to her thighs under the black cloth. 

Clarke’s breathing got quicker and her eyes darkened, “Mission accomplished then.” 

She grinned cheekily and he groaned and pulled her back to him, covering her mouth with his once more. She tasted like heaven and he couldn’t get enough. His hands moved higher under her skirt and he traced the rim of her panties with his fingers. Clarke let out a moan and he took a step back, and pulled them off.  

“Bellamy,” said Clarke, and he wasn’t completely sure if she was protesting or urging him on. 

“It’s locked,” he said just in case. 

“Wick’s gonna be pissed,” she said. 

“Let’s not bring Wick into this,” he threw her panties over his shoulder and heard them land on the floor, “plus, what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.” 

He expected some further protesting but he got none. While he was waiting, she just rolled her eyes, “I had to say it so if we get caught I can blame it on you.” 

“Haha, very funny,” Bellamy pushed her skirt up and exposed her flesh to the humid air. He pushed her back on the counter and leaned down to kiss the insides or her thigh.  

Since she has been a tease the whole evening, he thought it only fair to return the favor. He caressed her thighs with his hands, kissed her from the knee to where she wanted him mouth but just before he reached the spot and the repeated the process with the other leg. Her skin tasted salty from all the perspiration and he could feel her shaking slightly from need. 

“Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?” grinned Bellamy, while simultaneously running his tongue over her hot skin. 

“You’re gonna be sorry if you …,” Clarke warned but never got to finish her sentence because he burrowed his tongue between her wet folds, into her tight flesh. He licked her slowly but hungrily, swirled his tongue over in circles, and the sounds she let out almost made him explode. His own dark jeans were getting impossibly tight and he couldn’t wait for the moment to finally enter her. 

He flicked his tongue against her clit, and the sucked on it greedily, making her tip over a couple of glasses. They shattered on the floor. Neither of them paid any attention to them. Bellamy picked up the pace and inserted a finger into her, and Clarke bucked up her hips, grabbing him by his hair and pulling on it, “More.” 

Bellamy wasn’t one to refuse her, so he inserted another finger and was rewarded with a _oh god_ from her. He curled up both fingers and fucked her with them, at the same time sucking and licking her clit. He could feel her muscles tightening and clenching. Before she could come, she somehow managed to find the resolve and pushed him back.  

She sat back up and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue. 

“You’re so wet,” Bellamy said in a husky voice, pulling her shirt over her head and letting it fall to the floor. 

“Of course I’m wet, what did you expect? I had to watch you work these past few hours, wearing this blue T-shirt that fits you ridiculously well.” Clarke grabbed the shirt as if it had offended her, and pulled it off. 

Her eyes raked over his chest appreciatively and Bellamy pulled her closer. Their mouths met in a frantic kiss once more, while Bellamy fiddled with her bra and Clarke tried to unbutton his pants. Bellamy pulled down her bra, his hands immediately started to pay attention to her breasts.  

Clarke let out an annoyed groan, still fiddling with his button and zipper and it wasn’t helping that Bellamy started kissing her neck and licked the valley to her breasts. He sucked one nipple, taking it in his mouth, running his tongue over it and bit it lightly. He repeated the process on the other breasts when Clarke finally managed to unbutton his pants and pulled them down, together with his black brief boxers. She started pumping his hard cock but Bellamy couldn't wait anymore. 

He pulled her towards him, on the edge of the counter and took her into his arms, turning around and slamming her into the wall, tripping a little because of the pants pooled around his ankles. 

"Ouch," protested Clarke and he just murmured an apology, kissing her passionately once more. 

Her ankles crossed behind his back and Bellamy lowered her down a little while at the same time pushing up, and entered her in one quick thrust. Clarke let out an appreciative moan and he gave her a second to get used to him. 

"More," she said, "now." 

"Terribly bossy, aren't we?" said Bellamy, trying to sound funny but failing miserably when Clarke moved up and sank back onto his cock. 

He started pumping into her propped against the cold wall, deep long thrusts, and buried his face into her neck. Clarke's hands were around his shoulders and one roamed his back, grazing him with her nails.  

"Faster," she said and he obliged, slamming into her in a hard rhythm. He could feel her thighs trembling and her walls clenching and he knew she was close. He looked up because he wanted to see the look in her eyes when she came. 

"Look at me," he said and Clarke opened her eyes, looking at him. He continued his thrusts and watched her unravel. She came with a silent scream and Bellamy stilled inside her, letting her ride it out, watching her eyes turn from light blue to the darkest hue. 

He put her down and turned her around, leaning her against the counter. Clarke leaned on her arms, stepping on her toes as he entered her again. He fucked her deep and hard, in a torturous rhythm that wouldn't let him continue for much longer. 

One of his hands caressed her back, her sweaty skin, while the other reached around and fondled her breast. It continued south after a few moments, between her tights and started playing with her clit as he drove into her over and over again.  

Her pussy was covered in juices, completely slick and it turned him on. Clarke moaned and looked at him over her shoulder. 

"Harder," she grasped and Bellamy pumped into her with fast thrust, rubbing her clit and holding onto to her hips with the other hand. He might leave bruises but he'd make that up to her later.  

The completely wanton look on her face was what pushed him over the edge. He held her gaze while he came inside her and when she saw him come undone, she followed right after.  

They tried to catch their breaths and Bellamy leaned over to kiss her. They remained in that position for a minute longer, while just breathing and coming down from a high. He pulled out slowly after that and Clarke turned around, leaning into him. Her hair was glued to her moist skin but her eyes were alive. He ran his hand over her hair and held her close, afraid if he let go, they'd both crumble to the ground. 

Slowly, after a minute or half an hour, he couldn't be sure, they parted with a slow soft kiss and started getting dressed. 

"I'm all sticky," said Clarke. 

"Nothing a shower won't fix," answered her Bellamy smugly. 

She swatted his arm lightly, devoid of energy, and he handed her her bra and T-shirt so she could put them on. Bellamy pulled on his own pants and T-shirt and disappeared for a second to get a wet cloth. He handed it to Clarke, so she could clean herself and she blushed slightly. 

She was a sight to behold, flustered and flushed, lips swollen but content. God, he _loved_ her. 

He cleaned up the shattered glasses and wiped the counter, while Clarke got ready. They met at the front a couple of minutes later, ready to go. 

They stepped into the cool air and locked the door behind them. 

“You just couldn’t wait till we got home, could you?” laughed Clarke, leaning into him. 

“Not a chance in hell, princess,” Bellamy kissed her forehead and swung his arm around her while she rested hers around his waist.  

The evening had turned out rather well after all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can also find me on tumblr @realynn8.


End file.
